The Raven And The Rose
by Falzar the Wright
Summary: This is my own written sequel to Luka Megurine X's story, "The Raven With The Rose". I hope the people that enjoyed her story will enjoy this little sequel. A complete one-shot. Aki Izayoi x Crow Hogan.


**A/N**: This is my written sequel to Luka Megurine X's story, "The Raven With The Rose", I don't know why but I just wanted to write a sequel to it seeing that she couldn't get to it. It's one of the fastest stories I've ever written which surprised me. I tried to PM her so I could submit it to her and get her take on it so it could be okay to post up. I can't PM her for some strange reason so I just decided to post it up, I hope she doesn't mind too much. Happy reading and enjoy guys. Tell me what you think. Also, if someone has access to PM her, I'd be grateful if she checked out the story. Thank you.

* * *

Mornings.

It was something that came, regardless if anyone liked them or not. This particular morning was special for the two duelists tangled in the sheets after a night of passion and embracing each other.

One of the two woke up seeing that he laid on the side closest to the window, the bright rays hit him square in his face making his face cringe which made him put his hands up trying to shield himself from the sun's gaze. Seeing as that wasn't going to work, Crow Hogan gave in and sat up stretching himself.

"Damn sun. It's too bad I can't block you out or I'd go back to sleep in a second." Wiping his eyes, he started to take in his surroundings and then he realized something.

This was not his bedroom.

There was no way this could be his room, it smelled way too nice. Also, his room wasn't decorated with plants nor did it have an overabundance of red roses plastered around the room.

He then felt something move next to him, taking a look at what was causing the moving, he looked towards the other side of the bed and what he made him widen his eyes.

Right next to him was Aki Izayoi in all her naked splendor exhaling softly as she still slept oblivious to Crow's reaction and that he was awake.

"Why is Aki next-" He smacked himself in the forehead which made him remember last night. A recollection of the previous night's events replayed in his head. It was just a regular delivery, then he remembered he and Aki had a very passionate moment of lovemaking last night.

If he could scream, he would. He felt like he had taken advantage of her seemingly misconstrued feelings. He held his head muttering about how this was not something Crow Hogan would do in his right sense of mind but he stopped remembering her words last night. "Wait a minute, she said she loved me." Those words echoed through his mind as he looked at the young plant-type duelist still sleeping.

Even though he had many things to figure out, the sight of Aki's body and more importantly the satisfied smile on her face was enough to put him at ease. At least for now anyways. "Fuck it, best not to think about it too much. I guess I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

Finally getting out of the bed, he realized something fairly obvious after feeling that draft around his bottom area: he was naked. As he stood in his nude form, he scanned the room to find his thrown clothes somewhere near her closet. Now feeling adequately dressed, he was ready to go wash himself up until he heard a particular person's voice in the same room as him.

"Crow, don't go. I want you; you make me so happy." Hearing Aki talk in her sleep made a rose blush appear on his face that would've contributed more to her love of plant-types and her signature monster, the Black Rose Dragon.

'What is this girl doing to me? I know I said I'd love to love her but that was me just talking in the heat of the moment. Come on, man the fuck up Crow! You have a beautiful girl in front of you who has blatantly admitted that she has feelings for you, get it together idiot!' Going back to Aki, he gently rubbed her cheek and covered her body so he could at least preserve her modesty.

He sighed looking at her pleasing form. "You know what, I'll talk to her after she wakes up." Hearing his stomach rumble, he nervously chuckled at himself and his lack of food. "Damn, I'm starving. I guess I'll go downstairs and whip up something for both of us, I hope she likes scrambled eggs."

Walking to the kitchen, he realized how big her house was. The corridors stretched and there were many doors leading to who knows what or where?

Finally reaching the kitchen, he saw how beautiful it was. A marble top and technology he could only dream of buying, cupboards packed with china and silverware, spice racks and shakers on counters. He was simply in awe. 'Yusei wasn't kidding, her house is huge. I can see why she feels lonely in here.'

With his eyes darting to the fridge, he opened it and saw the generous amount of food. There were so many varieties that he couldn't believe his eyes. Back when he was in the Satellite, food was a struggle at times and he would have to either steal from some of the turf bosses or duel for food. Shaking his head at his memories, at least he knew that he wouldn't have to go back to that life again ever since he moved out to New Domino City.

After figuring out what to eat, he placed some eggs and sausages on the counter. Ready to cook and probably impress his friend at the same time, his eyes lit with a fire and he screamed out: "All right, time for Crow's breakfast extravaganza! Prepare to eat your heart out, Aki!"

Still reveling in the softness of her sheets and of what she partook in last night, Aki didn't want to get up. She had so many dreams about her and Crow that it was amazing yet crazy on what a few meetings with someone she hadn't interacted with much could do to her. She felt the happiest she'd ever been in a long time and it was all because of Crow and his presence. She hoped he would feel the same because even though she felt like it was going a bit too fast, she did see herself being with Crow. The question was did he have the same feelings as her?

***Beep, beep!***

Squinting her eyes, she wondered what that irritating sound was. It was probably something temporary from outside.

***Beep, beep!***

There it was again and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. Getting up, she gathered a robe and realized that the sound was of her smoke alarm. Oh no, this couldn't happen. With the death of her father and her mother in the hospital, the last thing she needed was her family's home to burn down. After scanning her hallway for the source of smoke, she saw it coming from the ground floor shrouding the staircase.

As she went downstairs, she thought that maybe it was some faulty wiring or some gas leak somewhere. Whatever it was, she traveled to the source and found out it was not any faulty wires or a gas leak.

It was Crow using a fire extinguisher to put out the fires of said breakfast that he wanted to impress Aki with.

"Crow!" Aki yelled.

Turning around, he held his hands up trying to defend himself but with smoke coming from the pan, how could he? "Uh, Aki! Good morning, how are you doing today?" Looking at the charred remains of breakfast, could he really come up with something to save himself from this weird situation? Hmm, probably not.

After putting the fire out for his failed attempt at breakfast, he tried apologizing hoping she'd understand that he was truly remorseful. "Listen, Aki! I'm really sorry about almost setting your house on fire and I just wanted to do something for you to make it up to you for last night."

He would've apologized more but as he was about to open his mouth, Aki had walked up to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Crow, thank goodness you're safe and that you stayed with me last night." Even though he still felt like he took advantage of her, he responded to her hug and gave one back as a response.

Their hug was interrupted by the rumbling of Crow's stomach. They broke apart with Crow scratching his head and Aki laughing at his apparent need for food. "Instead of trying to set fire to my kitchen, how about I cook you some food instead?" She kissed him ceasing any form of rationality in his mind.

Thankful that she didn't get too mad about the kitchen, Crow grabbed a seat at the table and just watched as Aki prepared some breakfast for the both of them. Her long cascading, burgundy hair swayed every time she moved. He caught that she wasn't wearing any clothes underneath that robe so it made her look more beautiful at the moment.

He still thought about last night. Was it just on an impulse that she did those things or were her feelings genuine for him? He closed his eyes trying to process everything. As he was still engrossed in his thoughts. He didn't notice Aki calling his name.

"...Crow, are you there?" Aki asked pulling him out of his trance.

Coming back to earth, he saw that Aki had two plates of breakfast in her hands ready to eat. "Oh, sorry about that." He looked at the plate and he started salivating at the sight of the cooked food. Finally, he could eat!

Laughing at his gaping mouth, she put the plates down and pulled up a seat near Crow. Seeing that he was already digging into the food. She couldn't help but smile at his enjoyment of her cooking. Maybe this could be an everyday thing if they became full-fledged lovers, it was better than eating alone like she was used to. Now paying attention to her food, Aki's thoughts of last night made her feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time: happy. She felt happy. Okay, maybe losing her virginity was a bit unexpected but at this point she didn't care about that. The only thought was that enraptured bliss she shared with Crow last night as he made love to her. The caressing made her blush at that but it was to be expected seeing as a man had never saw her like that before. One thing she definitely knew was that she heard Crow wanted to be able to love her also.

Maybe he did want to be with her. She didn't know why he didn't voice it this morning. Maybe he was just like her, he probably didn't know how to approach it at all. She did just have her first full conversation with him a few days ago during her 19th birthday.

"Done!" She looked at his plate and was surprised by how quickly he finished his plate. She looked as he rubbed his stomach and had a satiated look on his face. He was about to wash his plate until Aki stopped him, "Um, Crow! I have more if you want seconds." Crow smiled at her generosity and politely declined, "Thanks, Aki but I don't want to take advantage of your kindness." He was about to put his plate in the sink until he felt Aki's hand on his arm. "Please, Crow! I don't want you to leave me because then I'll be lonely again! I love you, I love you, I love you so much!" The Blackwing duelist turned around to see clear liquid spilling from her eyes as she held onto his arm.

Aki was scared. Scared that when he left her, everything would go back to the way it was before. No Yusei, no Jack and more importantly, no Crow in her life. Even if this was a temporary happiness, she didn't want to let go of it so easily.

Crow looked at his fellow Signer duelist, he could sense her fears and reluctance to let go of him. He put his plate in the sink and he felt her arms tighten on him not wanting to let go. Even though he knew he had work to do today, he could afford to miss a few hours; it was his service anyway. Not a fan of making a beautiful woman cry, Crow loosened Aki's grip making her fear the worst. As she was about to break down, she felt her fingers being tangled with something. Looking down, she saw Crow's fingers laced with hers as if they were a couple.

"I think we need to have a talk." Crow said.

Seeing that she had calmed down a bit, he brought her to some napkins and gave her some to clean herself. Seeing that his hand was still linked with hers, she took a napkin and wiped her face. Her puffy red eyes would most likely clear up later for when she had to go to school. Now that her face was a bit cleaner, he walked with her to a couch and sat down still locked with her fingers.

As she finished wiping herself up, Crow asked, "Aki, are you okay?"

As her head was down, she nodded but Crow knew she was just doing that just to make sure he didn't get worried over her. "Aki, look at me." He requested of her, she looked up into his grey irises and saw that he looked at her with devotion and care just like last night. The traces of tears could still be seen on her face as the stains on her face made her look more vulnerable than before. Her emotions had just taken a toll on her making her scared of what he would say.

Seeing her feel a bit better, he pushed his head forward and kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened at his affectionate gesture, just as she was about to talk, Crow put a finger to her delicate lips so he could talk.

"Aki, I'm here for you. Even though we really haven't had much conversations in the past, I'm still here for you." She looked at him wondering what he meant about that. He spoke again, "I know that we slept together and it's gonna be hard to talk about it but we have to." She put her head down not liking where this was conversation was going. Seeing this, he put his hand up and gently tilted her head up before kissing her on the lips this time. Her eyes widened as wide as possible shocked by his action.

Crow was kissing her, actually kissing her on the lips!

Even though her initial surprise was overwhelming her, she moved her unlaced hand to his cheek and placed it there. She pulled his face closer so she could deepen the kiss. Now breaking apart, her eyes were now lidded while she had a look of elation on her face. To her, that kiss was amazing and it also quelled_ some_ of her fears.

Crow smiled at her face, it was pretty amusing seeing someone get so crazy over a kiss but things like that is what made her beautiful in her eyes. "Aki, even though I've kinda been walking on eggshells about this ever since I woke up, I know what I want to do. I want to love you as much as you love me." He spoke making her heart beat and causing a blush to appear on her face.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

Scratching his head, he answered, "Well, yeah. I mean I really don't know how to approach this since I've never been in this situation before. I mean you're pretty cute and a good friend of mine." He saw a smile appear on her face as she brought her hands around his neck and buried her neck in his shoulder; she could feel the tense muscles in his neck as she felt his chest expand from his quiet breathing.

"Crow, thank you. My heart's beating so much just by having you in my arms like this. You make me feel so happy and loved, it feels amazing having the one you love in your arms just like this." She spoke lovingly. Her face buried deeper into his neck as she pulled him closer to her.

"Well, I figure if we're gonna do this than we should be used to this kind of closeness even though we've been closer than this if you know what I mean." Aki blushed at his words, she knew what he meant but it made no sense for her to be timid about it now. She had already given her body to him which she didn't regret, maybe it would be a regular thing.

"Um, Crow?" His attention was on her. He saw her twiddling her fingers right now which he knew was a sign of nervousness seeing as Rallie did it a lot when he was younger.

"What is it?"

"Um, what does this make us?" She asked him. She needed to know, were they going to be friends with benefits, lovers, a couple or what? She was just so confused at where they stood at now.

It didn't take that long for him to think about it. Seeing as they talked about it, he knew exactly what he wanted to be with Aki. "We could be a couple. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend? If that's okay with you?"

When she heard those two words leave her mouth, Aki could feel her heart swell at Crow and it reminded her of the reason she fell in love with Crow Hogan in the first place.

A big smile could be seen on her face as he asked that question. She jumped at him while nodding at his question. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Crow!" He couldn't help but be happy at her voice as he hugged his friend now turned could feel her radiate nothing but happiness and joy compared to how she was a few minutes ago.

Pulling her body back, they both stared into each other's eyes as she pushed her lips against his. Realizing that he didn't have to hold back anymore, he deepened the kiss; he could taste the pomegranate lip gloss on her soft lips as his tongue played with hers also. Noticing that her cleavage was exposed beneath her robe, he felt her breast which made her moan into his mouth. Seeing that she didn't object, he decided to press on further and unravel her robe until she pushed him off still breathing.

Surprised by this, Crow had to wonder what he did wrong. Was he too forceful or something? "What's wrong, Aki?" He asked trying to figure out what went wrong.

She laughed at him but assured him that he was not at fault. "Nothing's wrong. I just think we should hold off until later. If I'm correct, you have work and I have to go to school. As much as I would love to do this with you, other priorities come first before our pleasure, don't they?" Crow knew she was right. Even though he could really enjoy a quickie right now, he has deliveries to take care of.

"I guess you're right. I really wouldn't want to lose any customers even though a quickie would be nice. Okay, tonight then?" He asked expectantly.

"Uh huh. Now then, I think we should take a shower. I'm still feeling a bit dirty from last night." She said with a lustful smirk.

Crow could see her hips sway and as much as he would like to see her nude form again. He would be a gentleman and let her take one first, it was her house after all.

As she stopped at the staircase, she turned her around to Crow and said, "Also, I need someone to help me get to my hard-to-reach places. Do you want to join me, love?" She emphasized her last sentence looking at him with such seduction that he even questioned if this was real.

"Fuck yeah, let's go!" He said excitedly. He went to the staircase and picked her up making her gasp. She was happy that he could make her feel like the happiest girl in the world.

Once done with their shower, they decided it was time for them to head out as they had their own day ahead of them. Even though Aki had her own duel runner, she decided to go with Crow on his. To her, it was more affectionate than just using her own. Feeling his taut muscles while holding on, she couldn't help but smile at how nice it was to have Crow for a boyfriend. To know that this was a reality made her treasure it even more.

Now arriving at Aki's school, Crow stopped to let her off. Even if people were still scared of her powers, she knew that she had full control of them. As long as she had friends and family, there was no reason for her to let her powers control her.

She was just about to enter school until she thought of something. "Hey, Crow."

"What's up, Aki?" Even though he had to get to work, he didn't mind being late when it came to Aki. He was already late anyway so why not push it?

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet my mother?" She asked a bit shyly. She knew that it was a bit fast in meeting family but she wanted to at least introduce Crow to her only family left. "I know it's kind of sudden and you don't have to but my mom really wants to see the person who I like and it would be really nice if you could." She was half expecting yes and no from him but was surprised by his answer.

"Sure, what time?" Even though Crow knew this was sudden also, he never really met Aki's parents and it would be nice to finally meet her mom and talk to her about their new relationship.

Aki was surprised by how quickly he answered and agreed to her question. With his answer, she could add another reason to why she loved Crow. "What time is your break?"

"Around 5 but I could push it for earlier if you want me to. What time do you finish classes?"

"At around 3 but I want to study for some time before I go over to the hospital. Maybe we could meet at 4:30 if possible." She knew Crow has many deliveries today so she didn't know how long it would take him to finish before his break.

"4:30 it is." He said with a smile.

She was so excited that Crow was going to meet her mother today. She could feel her former gloomy days turn into bright ones as she looked to the future for more days like this. She was just about to enter her school just before she remembered that she had to do something.

"I also forgot to do something real quick." She went back downstairs and wrapped her arms around Crow before kissing him. He wrapped her arms around his waist as a response. A simple goodbye kiss was shared between them. Their display of affection got some looks from some bystanders but it didn't matter to them.

Now splitting apart, Aki went inside blowing him a kiss and waving him goodbye. Crow waved back also ready to depart taking a glance at her flowing burgundy hair. Even though he would be bored at times at work, knowing that he had a girlfriend, maybe he wouldn't get bored so easily seeing that he had a precious someone to look forward to every day.

The hours went by for both of them. Aki was much more surprised at how quick the day went by. While in class, she was able to concentrate on her studies more even though she had one of the highest grades in her classes. It was like when Crow entered her life, life had been going right for her. She loved it and wanted to hold on to it forever or as long as she could.

It was close to 4:30 and Aki had just finished her study session in the library. She looked at her phone and it was a text from Crow:

_I was lucky for my boss to give me an earlier break. I'm waiting outside right now_

When she went to the door, she saw that he was true to his words. He and his duel runner was parked outside right near the entrance. He waved at her to which she smiled back at him. Now standing in front of him, she gave him a light kiss while he revved up his engine ready to go to the hospital. Now putting on the helmet that he brought for her whenever they were either on a duel runner, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he started driving.

"Ready, babe?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think my mom is going to like you so let's go. I can't wait to introduce you to her." He could hear the excitement in her voice as she couldn't wait for him to finally meet her mom. She had to, it was her only family near the vicinity and the only family she had.

Crow now rode to the hospital which surprisingly wasn't too much of a long ride either. Luckily, finding a parking spot for the Blackbird, he got off and followed Aki into the facility surprised by how busy it was. He knew Aki had a dream of studying medicine so he kind of envisioned her as one of the medical staff helping people.

After a short elevator trip, Aki and Crow arrived at the eighth floor and began walking to her mom's room, fingers laced and everything. When she reached the door, she wanted him to stay outside for a bit. She actually wanted to surprise her mom with Crow's presence.

"I'll tell you when to come in." She whispered. Nodding, he did what she asked him to and waited outside the hospital room.

Entering the room, she saw her mom reading a magazine. With a click of the door, the woman on the bed looked to see her daughter right at the door.

"Hey, Aki." Her mother said always glad to see her precious daughter.

"Hi, Mommy." She gave her mom a hug as she did every time she saw her. It always brought pleasure to know that they were there for each other. Her mother needed a lot of support now and she always loved visiting her.

"I'm surprised, you normally visit me much earlier than this. So how have you been today?" Her mother asked.

There was a smile and a blush on her face which her mother took notice of. "Aki, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Is it that obvious?" She scratched her head at her mom's intuition.

"Aki, you're my child. I always know when you have something to tell me and judging by the blush on your face, a guy is involved somehow. So come on, tell me who he is." She knew that it was that guy she talked about before.

"Well, Mom. Remember when I told you there was a guy I liked?" Her mom nodded at her question. "Well, he's here right now."

"Really? Where is he?" She asked.

"You can come in now." When Aki said that, Crow came in with a nervous laugh and went to Aki locking his fingers which made her mother gasp and her eyes widen by what she just witnessed.

"Mom, this is Crow Hogan. He's my... boyfriend." She blushed as she said the last part making her mother gasp at the news of what she just heard.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Izayoi." He held his hand out to hers.

Shaking his hand, she greeted the young man to the best of her abilities. "It's nice to meet you also. My name is Setsuko Izayoi. It's nice to finally meet the man who's captured my daughter's eye. Very handsome just like Yusei and Jack, are they friends of yours?"

"Yeah, actually grew up with them in the Satellite. We're practically brothers if I say so."

"Aki, I'm so happy for you. You finally got yourself a boyfriend and if he's just like Yusei, then I know he'll treat you wonderfully." Setsuko said.

"Yeah, Crow makes my heart beat every time I see him. Right now, he's the best thing that happened to me after me being sad for so long." She gripped onto his fingers as her conviction not to let go.

"Aki, I'll look over you. You're not only my girlfriend but a very good friend of mine. It's kinda amazing to see you visit your mom almost every day when you get the chance." Crow hugged her while she pretty much allowed him to embrace her for all the pain that she endured.

"Ah, young love. It's amazing to see young people like you love each other. Well, I'm sure you guys have many more wonderful moments waiting for you in the future." Even though she knew she shouldn't strain her body like that, she just had to seeing the little scene which reminded her of when she and Hideo was young.

"Thanks Crow, I think it's time to leave now. I wouldn't want you to lose your job or something." Aki was aware that he was still on break and it was already bad enough that he was late today.

"Nah, don't stress it. I'm good regardless, they can't get rid of me that easily. Anyway, ready to go home?" Aki nodded. She gave her mom a hug and strangely enough, Crow gave her one also.

Getting ready to see them off, she said her goodbyes for the day. "It's great to see you Aki and it's very nice to meet you Crow."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Izayoi. I hope you feel better." Crow said.

"Don't worry, it takes a lot more than this to keep me down. You two should take care of each other. You look so happy just being together, especially you Aki." The two young duelists blushed at Setsuko's words. "Also, maybe in the future I could possibly see some grandchildren?" She spoke with a teasing smile.

"Mom! We just started going out and we're pretty young, that's one of the farthest things in our minds right now!" Aki was shocked that Setsuko was thinking so far ahead. They were still breaking the relationship in.

"I'm kidding but please be careful with what you're doing. You're so happy right now being with Crow. Hold onto him as much as you can. Same goes for you too, young man."

"We will. Thank you for approving our relationship, ma'am." Crow said with confidence.

"Anytime. Now it's time for you to be off, isn't it?" She was now trying to shoo them away so they could do their couple thing.

"Bye Mom, see you tomorrow." With the two young adults now gone, Setsuko laid back down wondering when she was going to get discharged. Now looking at the ceiling, she thought of her late husband.

'Oh Hideo. Our little Aki is all grown up and she has a boyfriend. They remind me of when we were younger and we were just as much in love. I hope I can keep going because I don't want to lose but if I do, I know she's in great hands and that we'll finally be united.' She went back to her magazine waiting for Aki's next visit.

Dropping Aki at home, he bid her goodbye seeing that he still had to finish working. Besides, he would see her after anyway.

Aki was so surprised by what could happen in the course of one day. Even though she was by herself in the house, she didn't feel lonely at all. Seeing as Crow was going to come by later, she wanted to prepare some sort of dinner for him. If he liked her breakfast, then he would definitely like her dinner.

Occupying herself with whatever homework she had, she looked at the time go by quickly until it was close to 11. Receiving a text from Crow saying he was going to be here soon, she looked in her closet for some sleepwear as she really wanted to be intimate with him tonight.

"I guess I'll wear this." Even though she wanted to try it on, it could wait a bit.

The doorbell rang which indicated that Crow was here. Leaving her choice of nightwear on the bed, she ran downstairs to the front door. There stood her boyfriend and he was also carrying something which surprised her.

"Hey, I got you some flowers seeing as you love roses and shit like that." He handed them to her which made her smile as she went through a bouquet of daffodils, tulips, hyacinths, gardenias and one flower also stood out: a crimson rose in the middle.

"That's so sweet of you," she kissed him on the cheek while stepping out of her doorway, "please come in."

Stepping in her house for the second time, the atmosphere was different than it was last night and this morning, it was more calming and tranquil to both of them. No more tension was present as the couple walked to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, Crow saw a plate of food wrapped, he assumed it was for him. At least he thinks it is. "Wow, whatever that is, it smells good."

"Well, I made that for you." Aki told him much to his surprise.

"Really?" He never really had a woman make him food apart from Martha so this was a surprise he never expected.

"Yeah. It was a spur of the moment thing. Besides, I wanted to do something for my boyfriend seeing as I've been a bit selfish having you do so many things for me." Even if it was only cooking, she wanted to repay him back for all he did for her.

Hooking an arm around her waist, he brought their bodies together and hugged her. "Aki, it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes. You've been so selfless in visiting your mom and doing school, especially with the death of your dad. I don't mind doing those things for you, Aki. Not just because you're my girlfriend, it's because you're my precious person. Yusei, Jack, Rallie, the twins; they're all my precious people. But you're my most precious person to me."

Aki let a tear fall down her cheek hearing that. It was so meaningful to hear that from him. It made her fall in love with him more.

"Thank you, Crow. That means a lot hearing that from you." She quickly wiped the tear away not wanting to ruin the moment. "Anyway, after you're done eating, come upstairs."

It didn't take long for any hot-blooded male to decipher what she meant by that. As he was ready to finish one meal, another one awaited him upstairs. As Aki walked to her bedroom, she stopped near the staircase to say something. "Also Crow, please take your time eating your food, I wouldn't want you to choke now. See you upstairs, love."

He laughed too himself and the fact that she knew that he would try to eat quickly anticipating tonight's events. Seeing that she was right, he took his time and ate slowly which made him feel more satiated than if he had eaten it like he planned.

Now done with his plate, he now proceeded upstairs. In the dimly lit hallway, he saw a glow being emitted by Aki's bedroom through the little crack of the door. Smiling, he walked to the door and eventually found himself in front of it like last time. Even though he could have just freely waltzed inside, he decided to be a gentleman and knock on the door respecting her privacy.

Alerted by the knocking, Aki put on a silk robe and went to open the door. She saw Crow standing right there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey babe."

"Hey yourself."

He pulled her to his body feeling the contours of her body pressing against his before whispering in her ear, "A little birdie told me that you wanted me upstairs."

She giggled at that and responded, "Are you sure it wasn't one of your cards that told you that?"

He laughed at the reference. "I think I would know if they told me something like that. So can I come in?"

Deciding to let her actions speak more than her words, she pulled him inside her bedroom. When he entered the room, what Crow saw made his eyes widen at the sudden scene.

"Those are the candles that I delivered last night." Yes, it was true. The scented candles he brought over last night were now lit in Aki's bedroom. Their warm glow illuminating her room with fragrances like blueberry, caramel and honeydew wafting in the bedroom. With a "click" of the door, Crow turned around to see Aki with this desiring look on her face as she sensually walked to Crow and put her hands on his chest.

Now in front of him, she walked forward making him do the opposite towards the direction of her bed. As he was now at the edge, she unwrapped her robe making it pool around her feet before pushing him on the bed. Her mouth immediately found its way to his neck planting butterfly kisses on it. The feeling of his skin brought her joy just like last night and it brought a level of personal elation which she couldn't achieve by herself so easily.

Crow laid still while his girlfriend began to lace him with numerous kisses upon his neck/visage as he held her close. Her scent of berries mixed with vanilla permeated his nostrils and he couldn't help but squeeze her luscious backside as she continued to kiss his neck.

Responding to her kisses, he squeezed her behind which made her moan as her mouth is latched onto his neck. Seeing her long hair, he kisses the top of her head but Aki still continues kissing him until he lifts her up in her arms. Now placing her on the large bed, he takes in the sight of the red babydoll on her body. He couldn't help but look at her with lust just by how beautiful she looked.

"Aki, you're beautiful. I just wanted you to know that." He said to her while above her body making her smile.

Pulling herself up, she wraps her arms around Crow which makes her happy that she could be with someone like this. "Thank you, Crow. You have no idea how happy I am hearing that from you." She was happy just with his presence, it made her feel like she could do anything she could do. From this morning crying her heart out to being like this now, it was truly amazing and surprising to her at the same time.

"I may not be Yusei but I'll try my best to make you happy." He admitted to her making her frown a bit.

"Crow, I don't care if you're not Yusei. I love you for you and only you, remember that. I would hate it if you tried to be Yusei or someone you're not." She kissed him proving that she loved him for him.

Now that he had nothing to worry about, he returned her kiss as he could feel the warmth being emitted from her body. The strain in his pants poked her inner thigh as he felt the large orbs of flesh covered by a bra. Putting his arms at the clasp of the bra, he unclasps it making the straps fall down her shoulders. Aki helps in taking the rest of her bra off and throwing it to the side as she is exposed once more to the Raven.

The Rose pushes him down to the bed noticing the blatant bulge in his pants, she undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants seeing him in pair of blue boxers. She could see his erection making a shape in his boxers. Now on top of him, she grinds herself making their nether regions rub against each other. A number of blissful moans leaves both of their mouths as she continues marveling his muscular form beneath her.

Pulling away from him, she was now lying down on the bed for him waiting for him to be with her, love her and make her feel whole. Crow got her message as he felt her naked breasts with his hands, he just had to smirk at how big they were. Looking at the exposed rosy tips on the top of her breasts, he couldn't help but put his mouth around them as they resembled little cherries to him. Hearing her let out little moans, she couldn't help but whimper when he licked her around there. It felt so good doing this with the one that she loved wholeheartedly. His tongue made her feel so warm that she could feel herself on the verge of a release soon if he didn't stop but then she realized he didn't want to stop whatsoever. In the pit of her stomach, she could feel something trying to rise out of her and it put her into some form of contentment that she never experienced before.

Crow felt satisfied in hearing Aki letting out little squeals of amorosity as she couldn't help but feel satisfied at his mouth on her chest. Seeing that her eyes were clouded with lust, he wanted to bring more of her sensual side out. Using one of his hands, he went down and pulled off her red laced panties which he could see the luster of her honey forming a wet spot in her underwear. Pulling them off, he saw that her lower lips were puffy and quivering waiting for something to treat it.

Now that he had finally had her precious spot exposed, he slipped a digit inside making her gasp. Even though he did not have much experience, he tried his best to replicate what he heard when listening to older men spin tales of bedded women and their experiences. Pushing his finger in the slick crevice, he took a look at Aki's face and saw her eyes partially closed trying to maintain whatever sanity she had remaining within herself. "Crow, more…" He heard her say. Much to his amusement, she enjoyed it so he did what she asked for. His movements making her moan so much that she didn't know what was going on as her eyes was swimming with stars trying to figure how a woman would be able to get so much pleasure just from someone's fingers.

With his mouth still latched on her nipples, she could feel that pit in her stomach start to get empty. As her breathing got labored, she held onto the sheets with enough strength that she might claw them and turn into a lioness. She was a lioness already, powerful and able to get what she wanted. Even though she was not one to give in, she had no problem giving in now to Crow who was completely in control of her body. With her eyes shut, she could feel something sloshing in the pit of her stomach as she knew her end was near. Not being able to restraint herself, she let herself go as she finally achieved her breaking point.

"Crow, I'm coming!" She yelled to the heavens. Her body convulsed as she released the clear fluid across his hand. She was still grasping onto her sheets trying to lessen the recoil of the release that had just come to pass through her body. Her labored breathing helped lessen the quickening spasms from her new experience. It felt blissful and amazing, Aki's present state couldn't even form it into words.

With his fingers producing the slick sounds, Crow pulled his fingers from her moist entrance and took a look at what he just caused. Aki's inner fluids coated his fingers with some lustrous shine that he accredited to the light of the lit candles. Curious about this as he heard about it many times, he put a finger inside her mouth and he could taste everything that was Aki. The thing was that he actually liked her taste on his tongue. The sticky substance made him more aroused than before. Looking upon his boxers, he slipped them off and flung them next to the edge of the bed not caring about where they went. His focus was completely on Aki who he saw was still trying to regain her breath back from her recent release.

Right now, Aki could only see white as her eyes were clouded with euphoria at what she just experienced. She never knew her body could be so responsive to stimulation. Her mouth parted asking trying to say something but not trusting her voice, she just left her mouth open. Now gaining some breath, she asked Crow to come over to her ready to reunite her body with his.

Crow's erection stood proudly at Aki's entrance but he also took notice of his lack of protection and went to his pants real quick to take a condom out of his wallet. Even though he did it bareback the first time, it was in the heat of the moment and was ill prepared. Now that he was ready this time, he wrapped the rubber object around his shaft and went to Aki's entrance. He prodded it feeling her juices leak onto her thighs and the bed, he was making sure that she was ready so she could be ready to take him in again.

"Aki, are you ready?" Crow asked.

"Yes, I am," she laid down on the bed parting her legs ready to take him in. "So stop teasing me, love."

Seeing that he got his answer, he pushed all the way inside the Rose's canal making both of them moan just by touching each other. They kissed, happy that they were united again in this intimate dance. Crow began to thrust, amazed at how tight she was. He could feel the grooves grip around his manhood as sweat was produced by their bodies. To him, Aki was amazing and it wasn't even because of the sex. He really cherished her as a person; knowing about her past and how she was able to overcome the judgment and persecution she experienced made him appreciate her more because it took a lot of willpower to overcome that.

Aki could feel herself in elation as the Raven was now making love to her again, she loved that Crow was able to make her so happy. The spots that he was brushing up against made her feel like electricity was being flowed throughout her body. Her psychic powers blew the lights of the candles out and she was now holding onto his back feeling the throes of passion put her into another level of ecstasy. To her, this was the happiness that she wanted to last forever and she was glad that she took a chance with Crow. To her, it was the best decision she ever made in her life.

As their breaking points were about to come, Crow increased his pace while Aki thrust her hips by instinct trying to reach that level of ecstasy. Crow could feel himself come close and the only thing was to make sure that Aki was satisfied before him. The change in pace did exactly what the two duelists were trying to achieve. With a silent scream, Crow expelled his essence into the condom while still in Aki.

With his climax now achieved, Crow could feel his heartbeat decrease trying to regain some sort of control. He could feel himself start to get flaccid so he pulled himself out of Aki. Looking that Aki was smiling even though she was in a dreamlike state of bliss, she was grateful that this could happen again tonight. Sitting up, she pushed herself to Crow and kissed him with so much fervor and gratitude.

"Thank you Crow," she whispered while pushing her breasts against him. "You make me feel like a brand new person and I'm so grateful for that."

Pulling the condom off, he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm glad we could do this again and that you gave me a chance to love you. Ready to go to sleep?"

She tiredly nodded as she was also exhausted from lovemaking with her boyfriend. She laid down waiting for Crow to join her. He put himself next to her as he got the comforter and shielded themselves from the nightly cold. He could feel her body giving off warmth as she glowed from the events of today. That little blush she had on her face was so cute but he liked it. It only meant that she was secure around him and that he would never let her go.

"Good night, Aki. Sweet dreams." Crow gently said to the young woman besides him.

Her eyes getting heavy, she said back, "You too. I want more nights like this. Thank you, love." She gave him a nice peck on the lips before closing her eyes.

"Same here, Aki. Same here." He now fell asleep holding the Rose next to him.

Even though this was a new relationship to them, they didn't mind it at all. It would give them time to learn more about each other as time passed by. If possible enough, Aki could possibly give her mother the grandchildren she wanted if they ever got to that point. But for now on this moon-illuminated night, the Rose and the Raven were content in each other's embrace.


End file.
